


ChanBaek ABO Series

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Just random drabbles of ChanBaek :3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Domestic, Mpreg, Smut, Slight Angst

_**Chanyeol let out a deep sigh when he spotted the spires of the watchtowers of the village and closed his eyes for a mere second. It had been a good week since he and some other alpha’s had gone off to hunt and he was glad to be finally home again.** _

_**It wasn’t easy this time. They had to travel far to hunt enough to feed everyone in the pack and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it even was enough food to last at least a month.** _

_**Their arrival back home was loudly announced by the guards in the towers and people quickly gathered together to welcome them. Chanyeol unloaded his shoulders, put the two boars he had been carrying to the ground.** _

_**An older alpha approached him. “Is that all you got?” He asked, eyeing the prey.** _

_**“Unfortunately,” Chanyeol answered. “We had to go far south to hunt. The dispute between the east packs is getting out of hand. The game has left the forests, all we could find were a few rabbits and pheasants. Everything else has moved to the south and west lands.”** _

_**The elderly man nodded his head, humming. “Yes, whatever is going on there, it has to stop.”** _

_**“How did things go here?” Chanyeol asked, changing the topic.** _

_**“Good,” the alpha answered. “The youngsters are doing well with their training.”** _

_**“What about Junmyeon?”** _

_**This time the elder laughed. “Still as round as the day you left. This baby really is taking its time.”** _

_**Chanyeol let out a soft laugh. “Well, at least Yifan didn’t miss anything then.”** _

_**“I’m sure he wasn’t much of a help.”** _

_**“Oh, he actually was. He hunted the most, just to be able to go home.”** _

_**“I see, I see,” the man snickered. “Baekhyun is currently at their place, checking up on Junmyeon. Just in case you’re looking for him.”** _

_**“Alright, thank you.”** _

_**After giving some last instructions to the team that would butcher the quarry, Chanyeol made his way to his home to freshen up.** _

_**The alpha deeply inhaled when he stepped foot into his house, breathing in the comforting scent of his family. He went to the lavatory and pumped water into the wooden bath barrel, then started a fire to heat the water up.** _

_**While the water was heating, he took off his clothes and put them into the little basket Baekhyun used as their laundry hamper. Grabbing a washcloth, Chanyeol climbed into the bath and sighed deeply.** _

_**He was exhausted and his muscles were sore. Hunting wasn’t exactly the easiest under the current circumstances, they had easily moved four times as much as they usually do on a hunting spree.** _

_**A little over ten minutes after Chanyeol had sat down in his bath, he heard the front door to his house being opened and a soft voice was calling out for him.** _

_**“Daddy!”** _

_**His lips curled into a smile. “I’m in the bath,” he responded and listened to the little, fast footsteps that were coming closer.** _

_**He turned his head towards the wooden door when it was pushed open and a little figure dashed into the lavatory, towards the bathtub. “Daddy!”** _

_**“Hey there, baby,” Chanyeol smiled at the little boy. “How are you doing?”** _

_**“I missed you,” the boy squeaked instead of answering the question. “So much!”** _

_**“I missed you too.”** _

_**“I wanna bathe with you,” the little boy announced, hopping up and down in front of the tub.** _

_**“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun’s voice suddenly sounded up. The omega appeared in the doorway of the room, smiling softly. “Daddy’s just come home, give him some quiet time.”** _

_**The boy shook his head. “No! I wanna!”** _

_**“Kyung-” “It’s fine,” Chanyeol spoke up, smiling at his mate.** _

_**Baekhyun sighed softly but returned the smile. He then dropped his gaze back to their son. “Then, please go and get some fresh clothes first.”** _

_**Kyungsoo instantly dashed off to get some clothes and Chanyeol reached out, offering his hand to the omega. Baekhyun took it and stepped to the tub. He leaned down when the alpha tilted his head upwards and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “It’s good to have you back home.”** _

_**Chanyeol hummed in response. “I missed you.”** _

_**“I missed you too,” the omega whispered, kissing his mate again. “You look tired.”** _

_**“I am.”** _

_**“Then enjoy your bath, I’ll tel-” “No,” Chanyeol interrupted. “Let him. I missed him just as much as I missed you. It’s fine, really.”** _

_**“Okay.” Baekhyun straightened his back and ran his fingers through the man’s hair, combing his black locks. “I’ll make something to eat for you. Do you have any wishes?”** _

_**“Surprise me.”** _

_**“Alright.”** _

_**Baekhyun helped his son into the tub before he then left to make his mate something hearty to eat. Kyungsoo was rather happy to bathe with his father and splashed some of the water.** _

_**“Have you been a good boy?”** _

_**“Of course,” the boy beamed. “I did everything Papa asked me to do. I brought soup and tea to Junmyeon every day.”** _

_**“Oh, really? That’s very nice of you.”** _

_**Chanyeol and his pup spent quite some time in the tub, playing around. The log Chanyeol had used to heat the water had burnt down completely by the time he and Kyungsoo left the tub to dry up. Baekhyun had called for them, telling them that dinner was ready.** _

_**Chanyeol made sure Kyungsoo was properly dressed before he allowed the boy to leave the warm room. He then dressed himself and joined his family in the kitchen, sitting down at the wooden table.** _

_**Baekhyun had prepared a delicious smelling stew with fresh vegetables and some shredded meat. On the side he served some freshly baked bread that was still warm and slightly steaming when Chanyeol broke it, ripping it apart with his hands.** _

_**“Eat well,” Baekhyun said while setting a bowl in front of his mate.** _

_**“Smells really good,” Chanyeol commented with a smile. He took his spoon and ate some of the stew, humming as he swallowed. Baekhyun’s cooking was always good but after a week of eating the bare minimum of bread and what nature had offered, the stew tastes especially good.** _

_**Baekhyun watched the alpha eat and was fast to refill his bowl when it was almost empty. He knew that Chanyeol must’ve been hungry.** _

_**After having dinner Kyungsoo demanded all of his Daddy’s attention. He was all over his father, telling him how his week was and what he did. Chanyeol did not understand all of what his pup was saying as Kyungsoo was babbling way too fast, swallowing half of his words as he spoke.** _

_**Chanyeol nodded to everything his son said. “Seems like you had a pretty adventurous week,” he said.** _

_**Kyungsoo nodded and let his head fall against his Daddy’s shoulder, sighing softly. He was getting tired and Chanyeol started to rub his back to calm down him even further. Soon the pup let out a long yawn and drifted off to dreamland in his father’s hold.** _

_**Chanyeol stayed seated for a moment, giving Kyungsoo time to properly fall asleep before he brought him to his bed. He laid him down onto his, with lambskin lining covered, bed and covered him up with some soft fur; giving him a kiss afterwards.** _

_**Stepping out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him, Chanyeol went to find his mate. Baekhyun was still busy working around the kitchen, drying off the bowls they had used for dinner.** _

_**Chanyeol stepped to him and wrapped his arms around the small omega, burying his face into his neck.** _

_**Baekhyun hummed when kisses were brushed to his nape. He brought a hand up and curled his fingers against the back of Chanyeol’s head, playing with his hair. He could sense his mate’s exhaustion. “Why don’t you also go to bed?”** _

_**“I’m going to,” Chanyeol said. “But I want you to come with me.”** _

_**“I’ll just fins-” “No,” the alpha interrupted, tightening his embrace. “Come with me now.”** _

_**Baekhyun gave in; he knew he couldn’t fight Chanyeol anyways. And if the alpha wanted to cuddle and kiss him, he would be stupid to deny him. Because Chanyeol’s cuddles were simply the best.** _

_**Leaving the dishes be, Baekhyun let the alpha lead him to their bedroom. As soon as they had laid down, Baekhyun was pulled close. Chanyeol tightly wrapped his arms around him and peppered his face and neck with soft kisses.** _

_**The alpha was clearly tired. He had his eyes closed and as he spoke, asking Baekhyun how his week was, his voice was very quiet. Baekhyun nonetheless answered all of the asked questions while running his fingers through his mate’s hair.** _

_**It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to actually fall asleep. Baekhyun watched the alpha for a while, touching his face, listening to his breathing. Baekhyun took all of the moment in and enjoyed it. Being separated from his mate for a week had not been easy on Baekhyun.** _

_**He and Chanyeol always had a strong bond and ever since they had Kyungsoo together, their bond had gotten even stronger. Ever since Baek had their pup they hadn’t been separated for more than a few days, so not having Chanyeol around for an entire week had Baekhyun struggling with a little anxiety.** _

_**He had tried to keep himself as busy as possible but especially during the nights, he struggled. The first two nights were fine but by the third night he was literally sleeping with a pile of Chanyeol’s clothes to have the alpha’s scent around.** _

_**Snuggling close to his alpha, Baekhyun pressed his nose against Chanyeol’s warm chest and inhaled his scent. He closed his eyes and let the calm breaths of the man lull him into sleep.** _

_**When he woke up the next morning the bed was empty; Chanyeol was no longer laying beside him. Rolling to the edge of the bed, Baekhyun sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The sun hadn’t fully come up yet, telling Baekhyun that it was still fairly early.** _

_**Getting up and leaving the bedroom, Baekhyun found his mate sitting in the kitchen. Chanyeol lifted his head to look at him when he stepped into the room, gifting him a soft smile. “Good morning.”** _

_**“Good morning,” Baekhyun replied. “Why are you up already?”** _

_**“I went to welcome our newest pack member.”** _

_**Gasping softly, Baek brought a hand to his mouth. “Junmyeon’s baby is born?”** _

_**The alpha nodded. “Yes, it’s a healthy little boy.”** _

_**“Aww, and here I thought it was a girl.”** _

_**“To be fair, he has very soft features. I’m sure he could pass as a girl later on,” Chanyeol chuckled.** _

_**“What’s his name? And how is Junmyeon doing?”** _

_**“Junmyeon is fine and as far as I know, he’ll be called Luhan.”** _

_**“Oh, that’s such a beautiful name,” Baekhyun smiled. “When did you get up? And why didn’t you wake me?”** _

_**“I’m not quite sure when Yifan came over,” Chanyeol answered. “But I didn’t want to wake you. You seemed to need the sleep.”** _

_**Baekhyun smiled softly and went over to his mate, taking seat in his lap when Chanyeol mentioned him to come over to him. He hummed when the alpha slung an arm around him to hold him in place. “I guess I really needed the sleep, yes.”** _

_**“Did you have a busy week?”** _

_**“I made it more busy than it actually was,” the omega giggled. “I just missed you a lot.”** _

_**Chanyeol frowned a little. He knew exactly what Baekhyun meant by that. He pressed a kiss to the smaller’s lips and sighed afterwards. “I hate to say it but I’m sure the next hunt will also be a week long. If not even longer.”** _

_**“The east packs fight really has an effect on the quarry, huh?”** _

_**“It does, yeah. I consider taking some of the youngsters with me next time. We need all the help we can get.”** _

_**Baekyhun pouted at the information. “What do you think when you’ll next go on a hunt?”** _

_**“It depends on how the harvest goes,” the alpha said. “But I’d say that we have to go on the next hunt in about a month or two.”** _

_**“That’s so soon.”** _

_**“I know,” Chanyeol said, chuckling at the whine his mate let slip past his rosy lips. “But we have to hunt as much as we can before the rainy season begins.”** _

_**“I know. I just don’t want you to be gone for too long again.”** _

_**The alpha smiled at the words. “Who knows, maybe it won’t be that long next time. Maybe the east packs have put an end to their dispute by the next hunt.”** _

_**“Hopefully.”** _

_**“Alright, enough of this,” gently patting the omega’s bare thigh, Chanyeol smiled at him. “I told Junmyeon that we would drop by for the official welcome after lunch. He’s excited to show you the baby.”** _

_**“And I’m excited to see him,” Baek beamed. Junmyeon was a beautiful omega and with Chanyeol saying that the little pup had very soft features, Baekhyun already knew that his friend's baby must’ve been a beauty. “What do you think, what kind of pie should I bake for them?”** _

_**In their pack it was tradition to bring the new parents a freshly baked fruit pie. Depending on what one wanted the baby to be blessed with, the pie was filled with a certain fruit. Cherries for example symbolized harmony and success while peaches symbolized a long and healthy life.** _

_**Chanyeol hummed for a second, then broke into a soft snicker which had Baekhyun frowning in confusion. “Why are you laughing?”** _

_**“I mean, this poor boy has Yifan as his father and by the looks of it I’m sure he’s an omega,” Chanyeol said. “So, we maybe should wish this little fella a calm, delightful life.”** _

_**Baekhyun bit down his lip to not burst into laughter. Yifan was the epitome of a possessive alpha and if the boy really was an omega, he was facing a life with his father being his second shadow. “I guess raspberries it is then,” he chuckled. “Do you really think he’s an omega?”** _

_**“I’m sure, yes. He’s very delicate and he does not smell like Yifan at all. He has a very blossomy and fresh scent, he smells a lot like Junmyeon.”** _

_**“I see,” Baek hummed. “This year we had quite a few omega pups, huh?”** _

_**The pack leader nodded. “Yeah, right. But in the years before the majority of pups were alphas and betas. We have quite a few alphas in hunting training at the moment. We need a little balance.”** _

_**Baekhyun gave a faint nod to the words. Chanyeol was right after all, they needed some balance. It was always quite painful to let youngsters go to find or marry into other packs. Only the year before five young alphas had left the pack to find a new pack to integrate to.** _

_**Leaving the warmth of his mate's lap, Baekhyun went to boil some water. He put the kettle on the fireplace and reached for two cup to prepare some tea for himself and the alpha. “It’s still early but are you up for some breakfast?”** _

_**“I’m not hungry yet,” Chanyeol answered.** _

_**“Good, then I’ll bake some bread for later.”** _

_**“You don’t have to.”** _

_**“It’s fine,” Baekhyun hummed while he poured some tea into the two cups. “I promised Kyungsoo to make some.”** _

_**“I see,” the alpha said. He thanked his mate with a smile when Baekhyun handed him his cup and took a sip of the hot drink.** _

_**While enjoying the quiet morning, the couple split once they had drunk their tea. While Baekhyun gathered together what he needed for the bread dough, Chanyeol went outside to chop some wood.** _

_**Baekhyun had used plenty of logs in his absence, leaving the shed behind their house rather empty. While chopping the wood, stocking up the log shed, the air around Chanyeol slowly but steadily filled with the scent of warm bread.** _

_**By the time he had finished chopping the wood, carrying an armful of logs inside the house to fill up the space beside the fireplace, Baekhyun had two large loaves baking in the oven.** _

_**The nice smell had Chanyeol humming and lured their son out of his bedroom. The pup came shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes.** _

_**“Good morning, baby,” Chanyeol greeted his son, crouching down to pick him up. Kyungsoo snuggled close and rested his head on his father’s shoulder. “It’s still early, why are you up already?”** _

_**“I smelled something yummy,” the pup mumbled.** _

_**“I see,” Chanyeol hummed. “Papa has made some bread. I’m sure it’ll be done soon.”** _

_**Baekhyun instantly nodded his head. “Yeah, it’ll be done very soon. Do you want to have some milk?”** _

_**“Yes-”** _

_**“Shall I warm it up?”** _

_**“Yes.”** _

_**Rubbing his boy’s back, Chanyeol sat down with him at the dining table. Kyungsoo comfortably rested against his father, patiently waiting for his warm milk.** _

_**Chanyeol informed him that Junmyeon’s baby had finally arrived and that they would go over to his and Yifan’s house later the day to take a look at the newborn. “Papa will bake some cake and once the cake is done, we will go over there.”** _

_**“What kind of cake will you make?” Kyungsoo asked. “Can I help?”** _

_**“Of course,” Baek smiled. “But I have to go and pick some raspberries.”** _

_**“I wanna go too!”** _

_**“Alright. We will go right after breakfast then.”** _

_**As said, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo left to pick some berries for the pie right after breakfast. Waving mate and pup goodbye and telling them to be careful, Chanyeol took the time to check on how far the team, he had left in charge of butchering the hunted prey, was with cutting up the meat.** _

_**He was very pleased with the work they had done and continued his stroll through the village, paying the medicine woman a visit. The elderly omega was sitting on the front porch of her house, holding onto a steaming cup.** _

_**They greeted each other and Chanyeol took seat, accepting the tea he was offered. One of the alphas from the hunt got injured and the pack leader wanted to inform himself about the young males condition.** _

_**“Oh, he’ll be fine,” the woman said, laughing. “He made a bigger deal out of it than it actually is.”** _

_**Chanyeol deeply sighed. “I’m glad to hear that. I was genuinely worried.”** _

_**“There really is no need to worry. All he needs is a little bit of rest.** _

_**“Good.” Leaning back into the chair, Chanyeol took a sip of the herbal tea.** _

_**He took his time to chat with the medic, informing himself of what had happened in the village while he was gone. They were in the middle of their conversation when all of the sudden one of the tower guards came running towards them, shouting for Chanyeol.** _

_**“What is it?” The pack leader asked, rising from the chair he sat in.** _

_**“One of the east packs is on the move. An entire group of alphas is moving towards the south forest!”** _

_**Chanyeol dropped his cup in shock. His alarm bells were instantly ringing. The south forest was where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo went to pick the raspberries. If they were to bump into the alphas it could get dangerous for them.** _

_**As Chanyeol dashed off, trying to find his mate and pup, a handful of his pack members were instinctively following their leader to the woods. Baekhyun had left his scent, making it easy for Chanyeol to find the way.** _

_**Soon Baekhyun’s soft scent mixed with the strong odor of various unknown alphas. Clenching his jaw, Chanyeol sped up. There was no doubt that Baekhyun had crossed paths with the east pack alphas and all Chanyeol could hope for was that he wasn’t already too late to save his family.** _

_**Baekhyun was feisty and most definitely not weak but he was no match for a group of grown alphas.** _

_**Chanyeol whipped his head to the right when he heard a high pitch scream coming from deep within the forest. “Kyungsoo-”** _

_**Running as fast as possible in the direction from where Kyungsoo’s scream was coming from, Chanyeol walked right into worst nightmare. His precious family was in utmost danger.** _

_**Kyungsoo was roughly held by the nape, letting out choked cries while the stranger dug his fingers into the young pup’s delicate neck.** _

_**Baekhyun had been thrown to the ground and had two large alphas hovering over him. One had his arms pinned to the forest soil while the other was kneeling on his thighs, making it impossible for the omega to move whatsoever.** _

_**Chanyeol was seeing red. While two of his pack members went to free Kyungsoo, he jumped at the alpha that was kneeling on his mate’s legs. He tackled the alpha to the ground, going straight for his neck to choke him.** _

_**Baekhyun was able to wiggle out of the other strangers hold as the alpha had loosened his grip in a state of shock and surprise over the sudden attack. He hastily crawled away, trying to find his pup in the bustle of alphas jumping at each other’s throats.** _

_**Once he had found him, he pulled Kyungsoo close, holding onto him for dear life. The pup was sobbing in his hold, whimpering in fear. Baekhyun dragged him away, hiding behind a large tree stump.** _

_**He was trembling all over as he listened to the growls and groans as the fight of the two packs continued. He didn’t dare to lift his head, not even when the fight seemed to be finally over.** _

_**Only when a hand came to rest on the back of his head, he reacted. With his heart thumping in his chest, Baekhyun lifted his head and cried out relieved when he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes.** _

_**The alpha embraced him and their pup, trying to calm him down with gentle rubs down the small of his back and soft whispers. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.”** _

_**Baekhyun didn’t manage to get up nor to let go of his pup. The state of shock he was in didn’t allow his body to move. Chanyeol eventually picked both of them up, carrying them all the way back to the village.** _

_**Their medic and her helpers were fast to assess them, treating their wounds. Chanyeol had by far the more serious injuries but he insisted on getting Baekhyun and Kyungsoo treated first.** _

_**Their pup had marks on his neck from where the stranger had choked him and a few bruises. The medic fed him a mixture of different herbs to calm him down and make him sleepy so he’d stop trembling and crying.** _

_**She then treated Baekhyun’s bruises and bloody scratches, wrapping both of his wrists into bandages as they had bleeding wounds on them. Baekhyun refused to take some of the calming herb mixture as he wanted to remain fully conscious during Chanyeol’s treatment.** _

_**The alpha looked as he had returned from war. He was covered in dirt and blood, his clothes were torn and one wasn’t really able to tell if all the blood that stuck to his skin was his own or not.** _

_**Baekhyun gasped a little when his mate let out a sound of pain. Chanyeol usually was not one to easily cry out in pain and him actually doing so told him that the alphas injuries were rather severe.** _

_**By the time the medic was done cleaning Chanyeol’s skin and treating all of his wounds, the tall male had several bandages wrapped around his arms, torso and even his neck. He had several deep wounds and large bruises.** _

_**It’s not the first time for Baekhyun to see his mate with battle wounds but he had never been injured like this before. It unsettled the omega, Chanyeol was visibly in pain when they eventually made their way to their home.** _

_**Their friends were awaiting them when they approached their house and Junmyeon let out a startled gasp at the sight of their injuries. “Oh god-”** _

_**“Why are you here?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the omega. “Go home, you need rest.”** _

_**“How could I be home and rest when I know what just happened to you,” Yifan’s mate countered back. “Now let’s go inside, I’ll make us some tea.”** _

_**Chanyeol kept silent, he obviously didn’t want to argue with the omega. They all went inside and settled down in the kitchen after the alpha had tucked Kyungsoo into bed.** _

_**Junmyeon gave his newborn to Baekhyun and urged his mate to help him with the tea. Baekhyun gazed down at little Luhan and smiled softly. The peacefully sleeping baby had a calming effect on him.** _

_**“I don’t understand why they were,” Yifan said, placing four cups onto the table. “They had no reason to be there. They were way too close to our territory.”** _

_**Chanyeol’s eyes darkened as he nodded. “Yes.”** _

_**“Maybe they were on the hunt?” Baekhun asked in a quiet voice while rocking his friend's newborn.** _

_**“No,” Chanyeol said. “They know that there is no prey around here. There must be another reason for their appearance.”** _

_**Baekhyun instantly sensed the change in his mate’s mood. He reached over and placed a hand on the alpha’s thigh, giving hit a squeeze. When Chanyeol lifted his gaze to look at him, he shook his head.** _

_**A lot had happened in just a span of a few hours and the last Baekhyun needed was to worry about Chanyeol plotting a plan to get back at the east pack.** _

_**In the beginning Baekhyun wasn’t very fond of his friends being there, keeping them company but as the hours passed, he was rather glad for Yifan and Junmyeon to be there. They kept their mind occupied and off from the horror that had happened.** _

_**They had a simple dinner together as well, waving their friends goodbye around three hours after the sun had set. Kyungsoo had not woken up once during all those hours, peacefully sleeping off the events of the day under the influence of the herb mixture he had received from medic.** _

_**With Yifan and Junmyeon leaving, silence took over their house. Baekhyun was not quite sure what to do with himself with the sudden silence around him and decided to keep himself busy by taking a bath.** _

_**Some of his injuries burned when the warm water hit his body, especially where the skin had been torn open. Chanyeol at some point popped into the warm room and started to wash his hair.** _

_**Baekhyun had not asked for it but he was enjoying Chanyeol’s hands in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.The touch of his mate was calming, helping him to relax. Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his wet temple after he was done rinsing his hair. “Don’t stay in the bath for too long, okay?”** _

_**“Okay-”** _

_**Baekhyun let his body soak for a little more before he eventually got out of the bath. He dried himself off and put on his robe. Chanyeol was awaiting him in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of their bed with a pair of wound bandages and ointment in hand.** _

_**Walking over to the alpha, Baekhyun took seat. But instead of sitting down next to the man, he made himself comfortable in Chanyeol’s lap. He was in need of some physical contact.** _

_**Chanyeol was careful with the application of the ointment and the wrapping of the bandages. He knew Baekhyun was in pain. so he didn’t want to put unnecessary pressure onto the sore wounds.** _

_**When Chanyeol was done treating his wrists, Baekhyun circled his arms around the taller’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you.”** _

_**Chanyeol kissed him but Baekhyun wasn’t really satisfied with it. There was hesitation in the kiss and though Baekhyun got where this hesitation was coming, he didn’t like it. He deepened the kiss, nudging the alpha’s bottom lip with his tongue.** _

_**He loudly hummed in delight when Chanyeol finally properly kissed him back, closing the space between their bodies. Tilting his head, eagerly licking into his mate’s mouth, Baekhyun brought his hands to the front of his rope.** _

_**He untied the belt to open his rope and let it slide off his shoulder, presenting his naked body to the alpha. They both needed it, he knew. And Chanyeol needed it even more than Baekhyun did himself.** _

_**Chanyeol’s thoughts were all over the place, he was still all riled up and Baekhyun knew this was the only way to get his mind off of what had happened earlier the day and calm him down.** _

_**Getting Chanyeol to only focus on him was fairly easy, Baekhyun knew the power his pheromones had and he took advantage of that. Churning out some pheromones to keep the alpha busy while they kissed, Baekhyun let a hand travel down south Chanyeol’s body and slipped his fingers past the waistband of his pants.** _

_**Chanyeol let out an audible breath when Baekhyun wrapped his delicate fingers around his shaft, starting to stroke it. The omega on the other hand hummed in delight, tightening his grip a little when the inches he held onto slowly started to grow under his touch.** _

_**Baekhyun was eager to get his mate out of his pants and once Chanyeol had actually wiggled out of his clothes, leaving him all naked, he sunk down the alpha’s cock. The friction had him moaning, biting down his lip in pleasure.** _

_**Working himself on the hard inches, rolling his hips, Baekhyun had his eyes focused on his mate’s face. Chanyeol was looking at him, his eyes were full of love and it caused Baekhyun’s heart to thump.** _

_**To the day the alpha had this immense adortion in his eyes that clearly showed how much Chanyeol actually loved him and it was almost painful. Chanyeol was perfect, perfect in any way and Baekhyun couldn’t have asked for a better mate.** _

_**The man was attentive, always making sure that Baekhyun was doing well. Ever since they got together Chanyeol was looking out for him, giving the world to him. And the same applied to their pup.** _

_**Chanyeol was an amazing father. The pack did not react well when the little omega was born, they expected the first born to be an alpha but Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s pride and joy and he showcased his little boy whenever he could.** _

_**Baekhyun was young, very young when Chanyeol asked his parents for permission to court him and at first he was hesitant, he knew it was a great deal to be courted by the future leader of the pack. He wasn’t sure if he really was ready to be the mate of such a strong alpha but it didn’t take long for him to actually fall in love with Chanyeol.** _

_**The alpha was as sweet as sugar and Baekhyun did not regret his decision to let Chanyeol court him. On the contrary, it was the best decision he had ever made.** _

_**All those sudden memories flooding his mind had a warm feeling rising inside Baekhyun. He suddenly was overcome by a certain desire and it caused a wave of strong pheromones unintentionally leaving him.** _

_**Being as sensitive as he was to his mate’s pheromones, Chanyeol picked the strong scent up in a blink of an eye. He lifted his head, gazing at his beautiful omega. “Are you alright?”** _

_**Breaking into a soft smile, Baekhyun nodded. He leaned forwards and kissed the alpha, first on the lips then all along his jaw.** _

_**“What is it, love?”** _

_**Baekhyun hummed and brushed his nose against Chanyeol’s cheek. He grasped onto the alpha’s biceps with one hand and brought the other his nape, curling his fingers against the back of his head.** _

_**He knew he had to say something. His pheromones were strong, he had to explain them to his mate. Sucking in a deep audible breath, Baekhyun placed an ever so gentle kiss to the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. “Breed me-”** _

_**Chanyeol’s breath got caught in the back of his throat, Baekhyun was able to pick the hitch up. The gentle grip he had onto the omega’s hips tightened and he remained completely still, he was clearly in a state of shock.** _

_**“Make me a baby-”** _

_**They hadn’t talked about a second pup yet, so it was completely understandable that Chanyeol was surprised but Baekhyun was overpowered by the sudden desire to have his mate breeding him, there was no way he could fight this feeling and desire.** _

_**Nonetheless his heart was skipping beats as he waited for Chanyeol to finally react. And when the alpha finally did a move, Baekhyun let out a relieved and happy sigh. Chanyeol’s hands eventually moved from his hips to his thighs and he was slowly lifted off the man’s length.** _

_**Baekhyun was laid down on the bed, positioned by the alpha with careful, soft hands. When he slid back into him, Baekhyun let a throaty moan slip past his lips. The change of position made him feel the alpha a lot deeper than before. He arched his back and pushed his behind back to get even more friction.** _

_**Chanyeol’s thrusts were slow but deep and they put just the right amount of sweet pressure onto his sensitive walls. Feeling his climax approaching Baekhyun threw his head back, bearing his neck to his mate.** _

_**The alpha growled at the gesture but hesitated to sink his teeth into the omega’s skin. He put his mouth on the flesh but only gently nipped at it.** _

_**“Please,” Baek breathed out, churning out some strong pheromones to emphasize his wish. He wanted it, badly. He wanted the alpha to hold him into place, he wanted him to be dominant, he wanted Chanyeol to make him fall into utter submission. “Alpha, please-”** _

_**A mere second nothing happened, then all of the sudden Baekhyun had his mate’s fangs piercing his skin. It was painful but it set an enormous wave of pleasure free as well.** _

_**Baekhyun felt like melting away in the alpha’s arms. Chanyeol had him in a tight hold, giving him no chance to move whatsoever. He completely submitted to his mate, letting him take the ultimate control.** _

_**His orgasm hit him hard. His body first tensed, then shuddered. Everything around Baek faded into blurr as he breathed himself through the aftermaths of his high. There was so much going on, his mind could not decide what to focus on.** _

_**His heart was thumping, his body was shaking and his nape started to ache from the bite but this all didn’t matter when he felt the alpha’s knot growing and Chanyeol let out a low growl against his neck when he also reached his high.** _

_**The knot locked them together and Baekhyun felt his tummy bulging from the knot and cum and he instinctively brought a hand down to cup it. He sighed when Chanyeol finally let go of his neck, releasing the tender flesh. The alpha right away started to kiss and lick the bite mark, easing the pain.** _

_**Baekhyun was overcome by fatigue while his mate was peppering with kisses and gently caressed his slightly sweaty and warm skin. Breeding itself was already tiring but with the horrible event from earlier still sticking in the bones it was no wonder that he slowly but steadily dozed off.** _

_**He awoke a few hours later with Chanyeol no longer laying by his side. He was completely dressed up and covered up to keep him warm. Sitting up, Baekhyun looked around their dark bedroom. A faint light was shining through the gap of the open door, indicating that Chnayeol was somewhere outside their room.** _

_**Getting out of bed and quietly making his way out of the room, Baekhyun searched for his mate. He eventually found the alpha in their son’s room. Chanyeol was hovering over their pup’s body, rubbing his nose along his round tummy.** _

_**Kyungsoo was awake, quietly giggling and running his small hands through his father’s thick hair, messing it up. Pushing the door open, Baekhyun stepped into the child’s room. His appearance caught immediate attention.** _

_**“Why are you awake?” Chanyeol asked.** _

_**“I should ask you,” Baekhyun said, stepping to Kyungsoo’s bed. “And especially you. Why are you not sleeping?”** _

_**“I was hungry,” the pup answered. “I woke up because I was so hungry.”** _

_**Baekhyun hummed to himself, nodding his head. Kyungsoo had been sleeping since the early afternoon, it shouldn’t have been such a surprise to find him awake and hungry. He had missed lunch and dinner after all.** _

_**“Then, did Daddy make you something to eat?” He asked while slowly crouching down by the side of the bed.** _

_**Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes.”** _

_**Reaching out, Baekhyun stroked his son over the head. “Are you alright, baby?”** _

_**“Yes.”** _

_**It was enough for Baekhyun, he didn’t need to ask any further questions. He was sure that Kyungsoo was still in shock but he didn’t want to fuel any anxiety by bringing the event back up. If his baby was able to get a good sleep without being hurt or haunted by nightmares he was happy.** _

_**They kept cuddling their pup until Kyungsoo fell back asleep and went back to their own bedroom after making sure the little boy was properly tucked in. Baekhyun laid down next to his mate, snuggling close. “Did he say something?”** _

_**“He had a little bit of trouble swallowing but otherwise he seems to be fine,” Chanyeol said.** _

_**“I’ve never been so scared before,” Baek brought out in a small voice. “I wasn’t able to protect him-”** _

_**Shifting a little, Chnayeol cupped the omegas face with one hand. “You’ve done anything you could. And he’s safe now, isn’t he?”** _

_**“Yeah, but it was you. I couldn’t even get him away from those bastards-”  
  
** _

_**“Love, there were six of them. Do you think I’d have been able to take them all down by myself? Even in the rage I was in today I would never have been able to get all of them down by myself. Don’t let this get to you, okay?”** _

_**“I’ll try,” Baek breathed. “It’s just so hard. I co-” “I know, I know what could’ve happened but it didn’t,” Chanyeol interrupted. “Don’t ever think of that again.”** _

_**“Okay-”** _

_**Chanyeol leaned in and pressed a kiss to his omega’s rosy lips. He then brushed some of Baekhyun’s soft hair out of his face and gently tucked it behind his ear.** _

_**Baekhyun gazed at his mate and let his eyes wander up and down his face, scanning his handsome features. “You didn’t ask-” He eventually spoke, gazing into alpha’s eyes. He knew that Chnayeol would get what he was referring to.** _

_**Chanyeol smiled and let out a soft chuckle. “If you want to bear me another pup I’d be a fool to question it.”** _

_**Baekhyun returned the smile. “It came as a shock, didn’t it?”** _

_**“It was more of a surprise than a shock.”** _

_**“I’m sorry.”** _

_**“What are you sorry for?”** _

_**“I don’t know,” Baekhyun said. “But we had not talked about a second baby yet and I felt like I was a little too pushy with it.”** _

_**“You were not, don’t worry about it.”** _

_**The omega gifted the alpha a soft smile. “Thank you,” he then whispered.** _

_**Chanyeol returned the smile. He grasped Baekhyun by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you too,” he replied. “I love you.”** _

_**Baekhyun was fast to respond to the words. “I love you too,” he quite literally chirped, instantly seeking another kiss from his mate. “I love you so much.”** _

  
  
  
  


_**♥** _

  
  
  
  


_**Kyungsoo had always been a snuggly child but somehow he had become even more clingy and Chanyeol was wondering why. His pup was following him wherever he went, was always close and at night Chanyeol had to sit by his side until he had completely fallen asleep.** _

_**Not that it bothered the alpha in any way, it was just very unusual and Kyungsoo’s behavior was raising questions.** _

_**The family was currently sitting at the table, having breakfast and Chanyeol had his pup sitting in his lap, making it rather difficult for him to properly eat.** _

_**“Kyungsoo, please sit down in your own chair,” Baekhyun said, eyeing his child with a frown.** _

_**“No,” the boy grumbled and continued nibbling on his apple.** _

_**“Kyungsoo,” the omega warned.** _

_**“No! Leave me!”** _

_**“Kyungsoo,” this time Chanyeol spoke up. He put his cutlery down and lifted his son off his lap. “Lower your voice,” he said. “Don’t speak to Papa like that.”** _

_**The pup lowered his head and scowled. His round eyes became glassy and just a moment later big tears started to roll down his cheeks.** _

_**“Why are you crying now?” The father asked. “You have nothing to cry about. Now, please apologize to Papa.”** _

_**“No-”** _

_**Chanyeol tilted his head. “Excuse me? What did you say?”** _

_**“I don’t wanna-”** _

_**“I don’t care if you want to or not. You shouted at Papa and that’s not nice. I don’t like that. We didn’t raise you this way, we always taught you to be nice and respectful. And you’re none of that right now. Please apologize.”** _

_**The boy grumbled but didn’t budge. Not wanting to apologize he kept his eyes focused on the floor and balled his little hands into fists.** _

_**“Okay, that’s it. Go and leave the kitchen,” Chanyeol said. “You’re not being nice and I don’t want you to be here when you’re not nice. If you’re ready to apologize you can come back.”** _

_**Turning on his heel the boy left the room and went to his room. Baekhyun let out a deep sigh when the wooden door fell shut behind his son. “What’s with him lately? His behavior is really weird.”** _

_**“I have no idea,” the alpha said, shrugging. “Maybe it’s a phase.”** _

_**“I don’t think so,” Baek said.** _

_**“You don’t?”** _

_**“No, there must be a reason for this.”** _

_**Humming, the alpha leaned into his seat. “We should go and ask the medic then,” he said. “Maybe she has an idea.”** _

_**Baekhyun nodded his head. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. We should do that.”** _

_**After breakfast, the couple made their way to the house of the packs medic. Kyungsoo was dropped off at a friends house so they would have enough time to talk to her.** _

_**The old woman welcomed them with a warm smile and offered them a cup of tea as they settled down in her sitting room. “How can I help you?”** _

_**Baekhyun let a sigh slip past his lips. “We have a little problem with Kyungsoo,” he told her.** _

_**“What do you mean by that?”** _

_**“Well, lately he’s very clingy with Chanyeol and extremely bossy with me. He does not do what I ask him to do and he gets easily irritated.”** _

_**“Oh, that does not really sound like Kyungsoo,” the medic said with a sound of wonder as she knew that Kyungsoo was normally a very well behaved and polite child.** _

_**“Could it be that Kyungsoo’s first estimation was wrong?” Chanyeol asked. “Could it be that he’s an alpha after all?”** _

_**The medic let out a faint sound. “I don’t think so,” she said. “He takes a lot after Baekhyun, I think we were right with his estimation. He is an omega.”** _

_**“But if he’d be an alpha it could explain why he’s so bossy with Baekhyun, right?”** _

_**“Sure, sure, it does. But it wouldn’t explain why he’s so clingy with you. As you know alpha children are closer to their omega parent, so if he really would be an alpha, he’d be very drawn to Baekhyun.”** _

_**The parents gazed at one another. “Then what could it be?” Baekhyun asked. “Could it be just a phase?”** _

_**The woman tilted her head to the side and looked at Baekhyun, letting her gaze linger on the omega for a moment. “Say, have you two decided to have a second child?”** _

_**“Uh-”** _

_**“So, you do?”** _

_**“Yes,” Baekhyun gave a nod. “Why?”** _

_**A smile formed on the woman’s lips. “I think you might be already expecting.”** _

_**Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun gasped. “What?”** _

_**“It would explain why Kyungsoo is so different in his behavior right now. Children are not aware of their senses yet but they do react to changes their parents go through. If you really are expecting it could be that his behavior is triggered by jealousy.”** _

_**Baekhyun’s heart started to thump. “Y-you think so?”** _

_**“I do,” the medic nodded. “Shall we check?”** _

_**“Yes, please.”** _

_**From the time he was expecting Kyungsoo, Baekhyun knew the procedure of detecting a pregnancy. He was sitting by his mate’s side, impatiently rubbing his hands together as they waited for the medic to come back to give them the results.** _

_**He let out a shaky breath when the woman finally came back to the sitting room, carrying a soft smile. “Congratulations,” she said.** _

_**“Oh god,” the omega sighed. “Really?”** _

_**“Yes.”** _

_**Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his mate and pressed a kiss to his temple.** _

_**“But that’s not all.”** _

_**“W-what?”** _

_**“I’m certain you’re having not one but two babies.”** _

_**“T-two?”** _

_**“Twins?” Chanyeol asked to make sure he had heard right.** _

_**“Yes,” the medic nodded. “It’s very clear that you’re expecting but you’re not showing yet, so I’m very certain it’s twins.”** _

_**Baekhyun gazed at his mate, giving him a happy smile. He leaned against the alpha’s side and buried his face into his biceps. He couldn’t believe that he was actually expecting and then even with twins. His heart was thumping with joy and excitement. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around yet.** _

_**After another quick chat with the medic, the couple made their way back home. Baekhyun was pulled into a deep loving kiss once they were in the four walls of their home. He hummed into the kiss, resting his hands on the man’s broad chest.** _

_**“I can’t really explain what I’m feeling right now,” Chanyeol spoke when he broke the kiss again.** _

_**“Me neither,” Baekhyun responded with a smile. “Twins? That feels so surreal.” He curled his fingers in the tall alpha’s shirt and hummed. “We’ve got to tell Kyungsoo.”** _

_**There was a little worry in the omega’s voice and Chanyeol instantly stroke him over the cheek to calm him down. “I’m sure he’ll be excited.”** _

_**“You think so?”** _

_**“Yes, I’m sure it’ll make it easier for him to think about his actions. I’ll explain it to him.”** _

_**Baekhyun nodded. “Okay-”** _

_**They eventually sat down with their son to break the news to him when it was close to bedtime. Kyungsoo was bathed and exhausted from running around with his friends all day long and was peacefully resting in his Daddy’s arms, enjoying the feeling of fingers being run through his hair.** _

_**“Baby, there is something Papa and I would like to tell you,” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo instantly lifted his head to look at his father. Chanyeol smiled at his pup and wrapped his hands around his torso to lift him into a sitting position.** _

_**Kyungsoo tilted his head in wonder. “What is it?”** _

_**“I’m sure you have noticed that lately, you and Papa were a little angry with each other, right?”** _

_**Pouting the boy nodded his head. “Yes-”** _

_**Baekhyun also pouted. He hated to see his baby boy being so sad.** _

_**Chanyeol on the other hand smiled. “Well, you see. Today Papa and I found out why you’ve been so angry lately.”** _

_**“And why?”** _

_**“Papa is having a baby. Actually, it’s two babies and you’re able to sense that.”** _

_**“Really?”** _

_**The alpha hummed, nodding his head. “Yes. You didn’t notice yourself but that’s why you’re a little more upset these days. You’re upset because you’re jealous.”** _

_**The parents were sure that Kyungsoo did not fully understand the words but the boy seemed to grasp onto the overall meaning of what Chanyeol was saying and that was enough for them.** _

_**Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun and his gaze immediately dropped to his Papa’s middle. “You have a baby like Junmyeon?”** _

_**“Yes,” Baekhyun said while brightly smiling.** _

_**“But why two?”** _

_**“Sometimes that just happens,” the omega answered. “It’s a little like a surprise, you don’t really know what you’ll get.”** _

_**Kyungsoo lifted his gaze. “So we're gonna have two babies?” He held up his hand, showing two fingers to his parents.** _

_**“Exactly.”** _

_**“When?”** _

_**Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughed out. “In winter,” Chanyeol then answered the question.** _

_**“In winter?” Kyungsoo frowned. “Why in winter? It’s only spring.”** _

_**“The babies need to grow first,” the alpha said. “You remember how Junmyeon’s belly grew bigger and bigger over time? That’s because the baby had to grow first.”** _

_**“Will your belly get big like Junmyeon’s?”** _

_**Baekhyun chuckled. “Mine will be even bigger because two babies need a little more space.”** _

_**The pup’s eyes grew wide. “When will it grow?” He wanted to know, voice suddenly full of excitement.** _

_**“In a few weeks it’ll start to grow, I guess. Then you can watch it grow and grow until you become a big brother.”** _

_**Kyungsoo let out a squeal. “I like that!”** _

_**“Do you?”** _

_**“Yes! Yes!”** _

_**While his son was wiggling in joy, Chanyeol lifted him off his lap and sat him down. He then knelt down in front of the bed to be on eye level with the boy. “You and I have a little more to discuss, though.”** _

_**The serious tone in his father’s voice had Kyungsoo lowering his head. “Yes?”** _

_**“I would like you to promise me something.”** _

_**“Anything,” the pup chirped right away. “I promise you anything!”** _

_**“Having a baby can be very exhausting and Papa will need a lot of help in the future. Therefore I want you to be a good boy and always help Papa. If he asks you to do something, I want you to behave and do it. Even if you don’t like it. Sometimes he have to do things we don’t like and I know, it’ll maybe upset you at times but you’re a big boy and I’m sure you can do it.”** _

_**“I can!”** _

_**“So, can you promise me to be a good boy and behave well for Papa?”** _

_**“Yes, I promise!” Kyungsoo pushed himself up and threw himself at Baekhyun, tightly hugging him. “Papa, I promise to be a good boy!”** _

_**“You already are a good boy,” Baekhyun whispered while hugging his son back. “I love you, baby.”** _

_**“I love you too, Papa!” Kyungsoo leaned back and pressed a couple of kisses to the omega’s cheeks.** _

_**“Hey,” Chanyeol called out, faking a whine. “I want kisses too!”** _

_**Baekhyun laughed out when Kyungsoo loudly gasped and jumped at his father, peppering him with kisses as well.** _

_**He knew there were times to come in which he would have to deal with Kyungsoo’s tantrums, where he had to handle it all by himself when Chanyeol wasn’t around to help him but he also knew that his beloved baby boy would stick to the promise he had made and help him through his days as much as he could.** _

_**And Baekhyun was looking forward to it. He was looking forward to witnessing his son growing into a big brother and he knew, with all the love Kyungsoo was carrying with him, the unborn twins were lucky to have the little omega as their sibling.** _

  
  
  
  
  


__

__

  
  
  


__

__

__

__

__

__

__

  
  


__

__

__

__

__


	2. Fluff, Smut, Alpha!Baek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Missy ♥

_**** _

_**It was one of those days where Baekhyun just had enough.** _

_**First he overslept, missing one of the classes he actually cared about. Then he broke the screen of his phone by accidentally dropping it in the restroom of the school library and to top it all off he received the news of him having to work the late night shifts at the convenience store, though he had told his boss that he’d need time to study for the upcoming midterm exams.** _

_**Growling in frustration, the young alpha stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his puffer jacket and made his way through the crowded subway station. The scent of coffee lay in the air and even though he already had two large americanos earlier the day, Baekhyun opted for having another one.** _

_**Approaching the little coffee kiosk he threw a look into the dessert display. As Halloween was just around the corner the little displayed cupcakes were wildly decorated, topped off with little fondant spiders and bats.** _

_**The lonely, little green monster cupcake with its googly eyes and pointy teeth had him smiling and he pointed at it when the guy behind the counter asked for his order. “I’ll take the green cupcake and an americano, please.”** _

_**Sipping on his hot drink and tightly holding onto the box the sweet dessert was stored in, Baekhyun eventually made his way home. He was ready to call it a day, to leave the shitty day behind him and even more than that he was ready to look into the sparkling eyes of his boyfriend.** _

_**No matter how shitty his days were or how bad he felt, the plain thought of Chanyeol’s big, sparkling orbs was enough to cheer him up.** _

_**There was music coming from the kitchen when Baekhyun finally arrived at their little apartment and it indicated that Chanyeol was already busy with preparing their dinner. Kicking off his sneakers and abandoning his jacket and backpack in the hallway, Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen.** _

_**Setting coffee and cake box aside, he stepped to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the omega from behind. Chanyeol was so engaged in jamming along the song that he hadn't noticed Baekhyun coming home and flinched when he was embraced.** _

_**“Seems like you’re having fun here,” Baekhyun snickered when Chanyeol turned in his hold to face him.** _

_**Chanyeol smiled at him. “Well, it’s a great song,” he hummed and leaned in for a kiss when the alpha pulled him a little closer.** _

_**Baekhyun sighed into the kiss. The mere touch of Chanyeol’s lips against his had all the burdens of the day falling off his shoulders. Not to lose the warm touch, Baekhyun deepened the kiss.** _

_**“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked when they eventually pulled away from each other.** _

_**Softly smiling, Baekhyun nodded. “Yes. I just had a shitty day and I’m happy to be home. I brought you something, by the way.”** _

_**“You did? What is it?”** _

_**Turning away, the alpha reached for the cake box and handed it to his boyfriend. He watched Chanyeol opening the packaging and warmth spread through his chest when the omega’s eyes curved as he brightly smiled at the cupcake.** _

_**“This is so cute,” Chanyeol beamed. “Thank you! It’s almost too cute to eat, though.”** _

_**“Almost too cute?” Baek snickered.** _

_**“Well,” the omega pursed his lips. “It’s cute but it does look delicious.”** _

_**“I hope it is.”** _

_**They shared the cupcake as dessert after they had devoured Chanyeol’s cream pasta and once the dishes were washed and he had taken a shower, Baekhyun dragged his boyfriend to their bedroom. Letting himself fall into the soft sheets of their bed, he pulled the omega on top of him.** _

_**He was craving warmth and wanted Chanyeol close. Chanyeol didn’t question him and snuggled close, burying his face into the crook of Baek’s neck.** _

_**Baekhyun slipped a hand under Chanyeol’s loose fitting shirt and caressed his back and sides, drawing random patterns on the warm, soft skin with the tips of his fingers. He deeply inhaled the other’s sweet scent and let it fill his lungs for a little more comfort.** _

_**Chanyeol rubbed his nose along the alpha’s neck and eventually started kissing it. Every now and then he let his teeth gaze over the sensitive skin and Baekhyun softly moaned when his omega bit down the side of his neck and sucked a mark into the flesh.** _

_**Tilting his head back, he granted Chanyeol a little more access to his neck. The omega had a possessive side that every now and then surfaced and Baekhyun gladly let him mark him; it was boosting his pride as well.** _

_**Chanyeol was incredibly beautiful and Baekhyun was proud to call him his own and he was excitedly waiting for the day to come on which he could finally give the other the mark that would tie them together for life.** _

_**Arousal was creeping up inside him when Chanyeol moved against him, rubbing against all the right spots and the omega’s sweet pheromones were clouding his mind. “Babe-”** _

_**Chanyeol pulled away from his boyfriend's neck and lifted his head to look at him. “D-don’t you want to?”** _

_**“Of course I want,” Baek answered without any hesitation when Chanyeol gazed at him with confused eyes. “But tonight I want you to take me.”** _

_**Baekhyun had a thing for it. He had a thing for his omega to mount him; he had a thing for submitting to his boyfriend and fortunately Chanyeol was getting a kick out of it as well.** _

_**Nipping at each other’s lips, they undressed one another. Piece by piece their clothes were finding their way to the bedroom floor and Baekhyun used the opportunity to touch every newly exposed inch of Chanyeol’s soft skin.** _

_**Letting his hand travel down the omega’s stomach, Baekhyun licked into Chanyeol’s mouth while reaching between his legs. Just as expected the omega gasped at the touch and shuddered.** _

_**Baekhyun pulled away from Yeol’s sweet lips. “You’re so wet already,” he hummed with a smirk as he collected some of the omega’s slick.** _

_**Chanyeol bit down his lip and let himself fall back into the sheets when Baekhyun ever so gently shoved him in the chest. With bottom lip still tucked between his teeth he watched as the alpha brought his slick coated fingers between his own legs to prep himself.** _

_**Baekhyun kept it short and sweet. His impatience was fueled by the way his boyfriend was gazing at him and the soft sounds Chanyeol let slip past his sinful lips weren’t exactly helping either.** _

_**Chanyeol sighed in excitement when the alpha finally crawled on top of him but much to his disappointment his expectations were not fulfilled. Baekhyun did not sit down on him but reached past his head, wrapping his fingers around the drawer knob of the bedside table.** _

_**Frowning in confusion he turned his head to see what his boyfriend was doing. “What-”** _

_**Sitting back, Baekhyun showed what he had taken out of the drawer. “You wanna spice things up a little?”** _

_**Parting his lips, Chanyeol wanted to but couldn’t get out a word. “I-”** _

_**Baekhyun grinned in satisfaction while the omega stared at the little purple love egg. He knew, this was going to be good. Dropping the associated remote control to the mattress, Baekhyun shuffled back on his knees and sat down between Chanyeol’s legs. “Come on baby, put your legs up.”** _

_**A long, throaty moan echoed from the bedroom walls when Baekhyun pushed the little toy into the omega and once it sat in place, he didn’t waste any time to finally get him some action too.** _

_**Grabbing Chanyeol’s erection and guiding it to his entrance, he sunk down the shaft while letting out a deep sigh. The pleasure that spread through his body urged him to give it it all. Moving up and down the omega’s length, Baekhyun quickly fell into a steady pace.** _

_**Pleasuring himself for a while, the alpha eventually decided to add a little more fun to the whole thing. Picking up the remote control he pressed his thumb down one the power button to start the love egg.** _

_**The sudden vibration of the toy caught Chanyeol by complete surprise. His toes curled against the sheets at the additional pleasure and he loudly moaned. “Ah-”** _

_**Still keeping his pace steady, Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend. Chanyeol looked absolutely wrecked and he loved it. The omega wore a flush that tinted his cheeks and reached all the way down to his chest.** _

_**Licking his lips, Baek leaned forwards and placed both his hands on the flushed chest and pinched his boyfriends rosy nipples. Chanyeol immediately cried out. “N-no-”** _

_**“No? But you seem to like it,” Baek purred and pinched the nubs again, this time even a little harder.** _

_**Crying out, Chanyeol grasped the alpha’s arms to make him let go of his nipples but Baekhyun just wouldn’t budge. Deeply inhaling he gathered together the last strength he had left and flipped them over, sending the alpha onto his back.** _

_**Baekhyun let out a breathy moan when his boyfriend bucked into him with force. “Oh yes.”** _

_**The change of position caused the juddering toy inside of him to press down a very sensitive bundle of nerves and Chanyeol cried out at the sensation. Whimpering, he buried his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “P-please turn i-it off-”** _

_**“I’ll turn it off if you make me cum.”** _

_**Desperate to stop the sensation that slowly but steadily was driving him crazy, Chanyeol roughly thrusted into his boyfriend.** _

_**Baekhyun gripped onto the omega’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him moving. “Come on, a little harder.”** _

_**Chanyeol was whimpering and mewling against his neck while trying his best to obey to the demand. His body was shuddering at the stimulation and the desperate attempt to suppress his approaching orgasm.** _

_**The omega’s thrusts were getting jerky, losing their rhythm completely but Baekhyun was enjoying it to the fullest. Because as crazed as Chanyeol’s movements were, they had just the right amount of force to haze his mind and bring him closer to the edge.** _

_**“Fuck yeah, keep going-”** _

_**Chanyeol whined in response to the breathy words. Baekhyun turned his head to look at his love and moaned at the sight of him. The omega was practically drooling and had tears pooling in the corners of his eyes from the pleasure he was in.** _

_**His movements abruptly stopped after a few moments as his high unexpectedly washed over him and the high pitched moan that escaped his throat had Baekhyun humming in arousal.** _

_**“Don’t stop. Give me a little more.”** _

_**The alpha’s quiet groan fell on deaf ears. Chanyeol was way too occupied with not losing his mind over the vibrating toy inside him that slowly started to overstimulate him.** _

_**“Baby,” Baekhyun growled while setting a wave of strong pheromones free. “Move.”** _

_**Crying out Chanyeol picked his moves back up. Jerking his hips forwards he gave his alpha what he desired. The cum he had released into the other moments earlier caused an obscene squelching sound to accompany his thrusts and the sloppy noise had Baekhyun biting his lip.** _

_**He was close and every buck of his boyfriends hips and every whimper that Chanyeol let out contributed to him finally getting his awaited climax. Moaning in delight, Baekhyun cummed between their sweaty bodies.** _

_**Chanyeol in an instant pulled out of him and let himself fall on top of him, body trembling from the overstimulation. Wrapping an arm around the omega to hold him in place, Baekhyun reached for the remote of the love egg and turned it off. He then reached for the toy, hooking his fingers under it’s flanged end.** _

_**Chanyeol gasped when the alpha tugged at the vibrator to remove it and the feeling of it slipping out of him with a wet noise sent a shiver down his spine.** _

_**Carelessly dropping the love bed to the bed, Baekhyun cuddled his worn out boyfriend and peppered him with kisses. “That was great. Thanks, baby.”** _

_**Chanyeol hummed and turned his head to recieve a loving kiss from his alpha.** _

_**“I feel like I have to treat you to something nice for doing me so good,” Baekhyun said, chuckling softly.** _

_**The omega’s lips curled into a smile. “I’d like that,” he said, leaning in for another peck.** _

_**“What do you want me to get you? Shall I go and get us some ice cream cake?”** _

_**“Oh, uh-”** _

_**Getting that Chanyeol obviously did not have a sweet treat in mind, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “What kind of treat were you thinking of?” He asked his omega and when Yeol bit down his bottom lip, he knew there was an irresistible answer to come.** _

_**“Your knot.”** _

__

__


End file.
